monstersuperleaguefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Maymurs/Dev Notes 17
Let's take a look at what the developers have planned for future updates! 1.) Ancient Colossus Dungeon * A dungeon featuring a giant boss that overwhelms the Ancient Golem will be added in June (soon!). The Ancient Colossus is an old war weapon used by the mankind of past. It's massive size is only outdone by it's mammoth destructive power. It's up to the Astromon Masters to stop it before it becomes fully operational! * This dungeon will feature the first instance of a Party Replacement/Substitution System. ** Enter dungeon with 8 total Astromon (two parties of four) ** Battling is the same as a normal dungeon (a single party of four) however, you can switch Astromon teams by pressing the "Switch Party" button. ** Switching will have a cool down between uses and will have a limited number of times it can be used. * The Ancient Colossus is so powerful that Masters will have to rely on the "Switch Party" feature and complete the dungeon in manual mode in order to have a chance at defeating the boss. * Masters who defeat the Ancient Colossus will be rewarded with: ** Skill Books ** A new gem sets which features a combined set bonuses (eg. Attack +30%/Def -10%, etc). 2.) Status Effect Changes * In order to help defeat the Ancient Colossus, lesser used status effect skills will be getting buffed. The first two skills to be buffed are: ** Taunt - Taunting an enemy will now also reduce the enemy's attack. ** Blind - Along with reducing Critical Hit rate, a reduction in Critical Hit Damage will also be applied. * Masters will not be able to defeat the Ancient Colossus by just reducing it's attack. Be sure to utilize these buffed status effects and restructure your parties in order to make the most out of the Party Replacement system. 3.) New Story Mode Locations Revealed * Glacial Plains and Aurora Plateau will be released July. 4.) Dragon Dungeon Reorganizing * "After looking at play data, Dragon Dungeon is planned to be revamped after the Colossus Dungeon update. After being added last October, Dragon Dungeon was the most difficult content." * "In order to make these changes, Dragon Dungeon may have to be shut down temporarily. We will inform you before we shut it down." 5.) Clan VS. Clan System * Although it is still being worked on, this will be the largest update to the game after the new story mode areas are released. * The goal is to use many monsters strategically and requiring that clans work together in order to pool energy to gain victory. * Once a visual representation of the game play is available, more information will be shared. Other Items * In addition to the above information, the following are planned updates: ** Clan Attendance System ** Quality of Life updates ** New Airships, etc * An important part of the update will be to focus on server stability since all players currently use the same server regardless of their location. * In order to minimize bugs and ensure stability, these updates will be made one by one. Sources: Cafe.Naver Official Post Subreddit Translation of Dev Notes Category:Blog posts Category:Developer Notes Category:Latecian News